Popcorn - Dirty PhanFic
by GeorgiaPhan
Summary: Based on - if you'd call it based... - the video by Phil, featuring Dan, called 'Kissing a Plasma Ball'. I am probably never going to want to eat popcorn after this, just like I never want to eat humous again after reading the Troyler fic... ;) Enjoy! Well.. try to anyway.. :P


Phil was sat on the bed, consuming bowl after bowl of popcorn from his new popcorn machine. He had been there for a few hours, only stopping to either buy more seeds or fill it back up. He was wearing nothing but boxers and a faded Muse T-shirt, which he had worn the night before. Dan was offended, his boyfriend had spent less than ten minutes with him since two days previous, and spent the rest of the time in front of that machine. The night before had consisted of repeated whirs as Phil ate and ate, making popcorn after popcorn, over and over. Dan decided that enough was enough. It was time to face this. He stormed into the bedroom which he shared with Phil, and said loudly "WILL YOU STOP EATING FOR FUCKS SAKE?!" Phil looked up, shocked. "No need to swear.." Moaned Phil, interrupted from his chain eating. "I don't give two damn shits Phil, I can swear if I bloody want. I live with you, I love you, and all I get in return is the continual sound of that fucking thing!" Dan gestured to the machine on the bed next to Phil. "Will you please, please just spend more than two minutes with me, before going back to fill your mouth back up with that stuff?" He pleaded, overcome by emotion, and flopped himself onto crumb covered duvet. "Dan... I'm sorry.." Phil said, and he truly meant it. "You fucking well better be!" Dan snapped, then grimaced in apology. "I'm sorry too. I've missed you too much and you've only been in the next room!" He quickly moved towards Phil and kissed him hard on the lips. Phil's were dry and salty from the popcorn, and he liked it off. "Eew!" Phil lifted his head away. "That's gross!" "You deserve it!" Dan chuckled. "There's something else you deserve too..." Dan winked at Phil, who looked confused. "Lie down Phil." Phil did so. "Take your shirt off." Phil did so also. "Don't look." Phil closed his eyes, hearing the whir of the machine. He went to sit up and watch, but was pushed back down by Dan, who told him off, with a laugh in his throat. Phil lay still, and Dan went silent. He wore a confused look upon his face, wondering what his boyfriend was doing, or about to do. The silence continued for a minute or so, then was broken by the sound of popcorn falling on his chest. Phil gasped, suddenly realising the extent of his punishment. He grinned to himself, and stayed still, knowing Dan would not be happy if he moved again. Dan straddled him and, one by one, he nibbled the pieces of popcorn off of Phil's chest, sucking and nuzzling as he went. With one hand, he pressed the button on the machine, and the other he slowly slid it down Phil's chest. His hand slid slower and slower the further down Phil's torso it got, stopping just at the boxer hem. By now, Phil's erection was easily visible underneath his boxers, and Dan began to rub it lethargically. Phil groaned, and Dan closed his mouth on top of his, letting his half chewed popcorn fall into his mouth. Phil swallowed. Dan got up from the bed and rummaged into the box from which the machine came. "What are you doing, Dan?" Phil sat up. "Lie back down!" Dan teased, and Phil did so. He found packets and packets of sauces and syrups, meant to flavour the popcorn. His eye filled with mischeif and he jumped back onto Phil, securing him in his place once more. He ripped open the first packet with his teeth and poured it onto Phil's chest. Using his free hand, he spread it over the torso, twisting his nipples and massaging it in. Ripping off Phil's boxers, he let his erection free and squeezed it twice. Then, with the second and third packet of syrup, he poured them over his cock and his thighs. Still twisting his nipples with one hand, he brought his mouth down to Phil's length, and began to suck. He pushed his mouth up and down, whilst Phil's moans filled the room. Just as Phil began to cum, Dan stopped. Standing up, he threw his shirt, jeans and boxers off. Then, he grabbed the already made bowl of popcorn and sprinkled the contents on and around Phil's cock. Then, he sucked until Phil came, with a Then, Dan entered Phil, moaning in time with Phil. The syrup dripped slowly onto Dan's member, and this slowly passed through into Phil. After 10 minutes or so, Dan stopped. Removing his cock, he thrust his hand in, with a handful of popcorn. "Hey!" Phil gasped. "What are you doing?" "Stay still." Dan commanded, still out of breath "I never said where the punishment would stop" He shoved hand after hand of popcorn into Phil, and, finally, he entered back in. With the crushing popcorn inside him, and Dan with it, Phil began to cry out with a mix of pain and bliss. Dan reached over and pulled at Phil's cock, over and over. The two of them came in the pile of popcorn and syrup, in each others arms. "Probably one of the weirdest punishments ever... you know that Dan?" Phil whispered in his ear. "That wasn't the punishment." Phil looked at Dan, confused. "The punishment is taking a shit later." Dan grinned at Phil and walked to the bathroom to clean up. 


End file.
